


savior

by Anonymous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Too much fluff, this is pure cringe content and i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Arya and Gendry spend some time in the godswood instead of going to the feast.Canon up to 8x04, kind of a fix-it?





	savior

**Author's Note:**

> Should I have posted this two months ago? Yes.  
> Is this OOC? Probably.  
> Am I happy with this? Eh.  
> Do I care? Not really.  
> 

She had been the center of attention for the past two weeks following the battle, and the constant questions and congratulations and thanks were becoming exhausting. So instead of going to the feast that had ever so graciously been prepared in honor of the hero of Winterfell, the bringer of dawn, she decided to head for the one place she knew she could find a moment of peace. 

The Godswood was quiet as she expected. She sat between some exposed roots and leaned back against the trunk of the heart tree, just like she had found her father so many times growing up. So much had changed since she had first left Winterfell, yet the Godswood still felt the same as it did when she was a child. As she sharpened Needle, she finally had a chance to think for the first time in weeks. 

Her mind immediately went to Gendry. He had been one of the few good parts of the past few weeks. She had spent nearly every night since the battle in Gendry’s chambers by the forge. She was not quite sure what Gendry was to her anymore. Friends would be a massive understatement, she knew that. Were they lovers now? They hadn’t spoken about it. She would slip out of her chambers every night to sleep with Gendry, just as they had when they travelled together. Except it was much different now, and they would never spend the entire night sleeping. If anyone, particularly Jon and Sansa, had noticed Arya’s sneaking into the forge, nobody had brought it up yet. Not that anyone could do anything to stop her. 

All she knew for sure was that she never wanted to let him go. 

_He could have died. I would have lost him all over again. I won’t lose him again. Never._

Her thoughts drifted to her family. She still had Jon, Sansa, Bran. But half her pack was missing. 

_If father were here, what would he think of me? Would he be disappointed in who I have become? Would he be upset about the things I have seen? The things I have done? They call me a hero, a savior. Anyone who really knows me would know I am no savior._

_Mother, what would she think? I’m still no proper lady,_ she thought. _I’m a killer._ Perhaps her mother would have understood. Arya never wanted to be like this. _Everything I have done was for our family. Would she have done the same as I?_

 _Rickon, he was just a boy. He didn’t even get the chance to grow up. He probably didn’t even remember who I was._ But Arya remembered him. She would always remember her wild little brother. 

_Robb, I hope he would be proud of me._ Images of that fateful night came to mind and she quickly pushed those thoughts away. She remembered what happened to House Frey. 

_What I did- I did it for you. I did it for Mother, for Grey Wind. For the North. For House Stark._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. She looked up to see Gendry passing through two trees to approach her. Arya gave him a quick smile before sheathing Needle. 

“It’s nighttime, it’s freezing, and everyone is celebrating. You should be celebrating with them.”

“I am celebrating,” she said, shifting to leave some room for him to sit next to her. 

“Alone? Interesting choice of celebration for the hero of Winterfell.”

“I’m not a hero,” she said defensively. “and I’m not alone anymore.”

They share a quick look. Arya’s hand moved to play with the hilt of her sword. “So why aren’t you celebrating with the rest?” She asked.

“Don’t much like crowds. Or people for that matter.” She laughed. “Neither do I.”

A cool breeze went through the godswood causing the two to shiver.

“Gods, what are you doing out here without a cloak? You’re probably freezing, here.” Gendry said, taking off his cloak to put it on her. She wanted to protest, but instead a mischievous grin takes over his face as he helps her tie the cloak. She turned to face him and gave him a soft smile. 

“Thank you.”

He nodded and she leaned in to him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“I thought the Red Woman killed you. For all those years I thought you were dead. ”

“Same for you.”

“Do you have no faith in me?” She teased. “I’m hard to kill.”

“Of course I do, but when I got back to King’s Landing and heard about what happened-“

“Yeah, I know.” They sat in silence for a few moments before she decided to speak up. “I was so angry when the Red Woman took you. Even added her, Beric, and Thoros to my list because of what they did to you.”

“You wanted to kill them because of me?” He said, with a mix of admiration and disbelief in his voice. 

“Of course. You were- and still are- my family. You might have said you weren’t before you were taken but that didn’t stop me from thinking of you as family.” 

He sighed. “Don’t know what a gutter rat like me did to deserve you.”

“You were there for me in probably the worst part of my life. You were all I had. I never saw you as below me, or as anything but my stupid best friend.” Gendry huffed out a laugh and she pulled away to look him in the eye. “You saw me for me, and didn’t expect me to be anyone else. I think I loved you for it in some strange childish way.” She confessed, and looked away from him.

“That why you’d stare at me in Harrenhal whenever I was working?” He teased. Arya punched him on the arm and he laughed, before another moment of silence fell among them. “Do you still love me now?”

 _Yes,_ she thought. But she didn’t know how to say it, so she showed him instead. She gave him a quick but sweet kiss before pulling away, a smirk pulling at her lips. “What do you think, stupid?”

“Well I’m glad to hear that.” Gendry took a moment to think. “You know, I probably wouldn’t have survived if it weren’t for you.”

“Shut up, you know that’s not true.” 

“Who was it that saved me from the Gold Cloaks?” He gave Arya a meaningful look, and she turned away. She remembered that night, before they were taken to Harrenhal. She hadn’t really given it a second thought at the time. Friends helped each other, that’s what they do. But Gendry was different. He was never _just_ a friend to Arya. He was pack.

“I wouldn’t have survived on my own. You might have been a pain in my arse,” They both chuckled at this. “But I needed you. We needed each other. I hated myself for wanting to leave you, we should have ran, we should have left the Brotherhood. I believed it was my fault for everything that may have happened to you after the Red Woman took me because I wasn’t there to help you.” 

“There was nothing either of us could have done. I’m just glad we could find each other again.” 

“When Davos came to find me and told me about what your brother was doing I knew I had to do it. I passed up one chance to help your family, I knew I couldn’t do it again. I knew it was the right decision, helping your favorite brother. I had to do it for you. I figured if I didn’t you’d find some way to come back and kill me.” A small smile pulled at the edge of his lips and she gave him a look. 

“So you went beyond the wall and almost got yourself killed... all because of me?” Arya asks, intrigued.

“Everything I’ve done since Davos put me on that damn rowboat was for you.”

That was it. She took his face with her hands and pulled his lips to hers. His hands found her hips and she swung her leg over him to straddle him. Her hands went to his hair as she deepened the kiss. Gendry cupped her breasts with his hands while Arya’s hands made their way down to the laces of his breeches. She began to untie them but Gendry quickly pulled himself away from her. “What?” Arya huffed in annoyance.

“Are you sure we should be doing this here? What if someone comes looking for you? I’d hate to survive fighting the dead only to lose my head a few weeks later.” He sounded nervous.

“Not much they can do about it now since we’re married.” She states matter-of-factly.

He looks at her in confusion. “What?”

“You cloaked me, we professed our love for each other, and you kissed me. We are married in the eyes of the Old Gods.”

He pondered this for a moment before giving her a grin. “You knew this from the beginning.”

“Maybe. I mean I didn’t _plan_ on you coming here but we started and I just didn’t feel like stopping it.”

“You’re insane.”

“And you’re an idiot.”

“Gods, I love you.”

“I love you too,” she told him quietly. It felt right. Arya shifted to sit next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She let out a sigh and looked up at him. “Can we just… stay here for a little while? Until the feast is almost over?” 

“As m’lady commands.”

“Don’t push it.” They both chuckle at this. Gendry pulled Arya closer to him as she moved to rest her head on his chest. They laced their fingers together and Gendry played with her hair with his other hand. This is right. Arya thought. She had never been so sure of something in her life until this moment. Never in a million years did she think she would end up here. _Father would have loved him._

They spent what felt like hours like this before deciding to go back to the feast. They approached the entrance of the Great Hall hand in hand before Gendry stopped suddenly. “Should we tell them?” He asked, sounding nervous. She gave his hand a squeeze before letting go. 

“Not today.”


End file.
